


Paseo por Diagon

by Sakka-Chan (Sakka_Eienkami)



Series: Dracothon 2010 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakka_Eienkami/pseuds/Sakka-Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DIBUJO + DRABBLE<br/>No basta con tener los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello o la misma perfecta piel. Draco quiere usar su ropa, llevar su bastón y desgastar su nombre hasta que nadie pueda olvidar pensar en su padre cuando piense en él.</p><p>Un Malfoy es su familia, y su familia es puro orgullo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paseo por Diagon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://community.livejournal.com/dracothon/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fcommunity.livejournal.com%2Fdracothon%2F).



> Con motivo del 30 aniversario de Draco Malfoy, la comunidad Dracothon nació y publicó premisas cada cuatro horas para inspirar drabbles, viñetas, oneshot, fics o arts.
> 
> Este fanart responde al Reto #2 "Mi padre esto, mi padre aquello"

[   
](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Pics/?action=view&current=DracoMalfoy-puesmipap.jpg)

 

Draco está terriblemente orgulloso de su padre. Todos sus amigos dicen que de mayores quieren ser Ministro de Magia, Salvador del Mundo mágico, Jugador profesional de Quidditch, o el Mago más poderoso del Mundo, pero si a Draco le preguntaran, respondería sin dudar: "Quiero ser mi papá", y seguramente luego añadiría "para tener un hijo tan maravilloso como yo", pero ese ya es otro asunto.

Por supuesto, el sentimiento es recíproco.

 

Suerte!

Sakka Eienkami


End file.
